


In Which Nock and Clover do Random Bullshit

by quikikoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burger King - Freeform, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quikikoo/pseuds/quikikoo
Summary: A furry and a humanoid monster are best friends, why and how, you may ask and as the author I don't really know.





	In Which Nock and Clover do Random Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Yes

On a typical quiet day in the weird existence plane that Clover and Nock seem to be stuck in there was a sudden realization of the quite short catgirl. "I'm fucking starving!" Clover exclaimed quite loudly. Nock looked over not in shock but in a neutral standpoint or as neutral a blank monochrome face can get. This happens almost every fucking day because of Clover's forgetfulness she just draws and plays games all day instead of eating or drinking, it gets to the point where Nock has to basically cook for her every night to make sure she at least gets one meal in her. "Do you want to go to Burger King?" Nock questioned her for the third time this week. Clover had the brightest look on her face at that point, it was like she was enlightened by the fact that there's an actual fucking cure to cancer but no she just really likes Burger King.

Nock then opened another dimension portal as he very often does, in fact that's how he met this mysterious energetic catgirl thing. He goes first to make sure Clover doesn't get lost in the rips of dimensions everywhere, and then they finally arrived at Burger King to get the most important items ever a two Whoppers, Chicken Nuggets, Fries, and two Cokes. Happy with this trip, Clover decided to pay for once in her life to show her thankfulness for such a good friend. Clover and Nock then sit down at at one of the tables in the Burger King eating slowly, so they can cherish another moment of friendship to go in their history books.


End file.
